Dark moon rising
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: Ami learns she has a brother. Not long after, newer, stronger youma appear, claiming Mistress Nine and someone called the Dark Moon prince are coming. What is the connection between the incidents? Chapter four rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I own Sailor moon. Thats why I'm doing this as a fanfiction and not on the anime or manga. I do own Ryushu. I have no clue what Mrs. mizuno's name is so I choose one I read somewhere. My first attempt at a sailor moon story.

Ami learns she has a tormented twin brother. But not long after he arrives, new stronger demons appear and claim Mistress 9 is back. Is Ryushu connected?

In a dark room, a boy about 17 is seen sitting. His hair goes around his shoulders. His eyes are golden. The teenager's name is Ryushu Mizuno. And he has been in the Juuban mental institution since he was two. He feels hatred for his family. One day he feels an odd feeling rippling through the air. Later in the day, a strange man appears. Ryushu notes that the man is unlike the doctors who attempt to probe his mind, looking for an imaginary sickness.

"Hello, my name is Genma Hidiko. I am here to examine you to see if you should stay here any longer." Ordinarily, Ryushu would have attacked the man and try to escape, but he realized that if he just sat and listened he could be out much faster. He nods.

An hour later, he leaves. The man had given him 3000 yen to get new clothes and such in order to look good when he met his family again. When he was out of view of the Institution, Ryushu began to laugh hysterically.

A few hours later.

"What do you mean they let Ryushu out?" Yuriko Mizuno yelled into the phone.

"He passed the psych exam with flying colors. He should be home in about 5 hours." A representative responded.

"Well, how do you expect me to tell my daughter that she has a brother who has been locked in a Looney bin all his life?" She asked.

"Not my department." He told her and hung up.

Ryushu had been locked away for so long she had forgotten what it was for, but she did remember that it was terrible. She put her head in her hands and glanced at the clock. In five hours he would return. How would Ami take it?

5 Hours later.

Ami and her friends were over at her house studying for a test when the door knocked suddenly.

"Who could that be?" Makoto asked. The senshi of Jupiter walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was a Ryushu, it was easier to see how tall he was now that he wasn't sitting down. He looked to be about 6'11, and his black hair covered his eyes.

"Is this the Mizuno residence?" he asked.

"Yes, can we help you?" Ami asked walking over.

Ryushu ignored her and walked in. One of the girls, the one with black hair, was particularly angry about his uninvited entrance but he ignored her as well. He glanced around and sat on one the couches went to sleep.

To say Ami was confused was an understatement. A large boy looking to be about 17 appeared, walked into her house, uninvited and sat down at the couch she and makoto just left from and went to sleep. Rei was mad about his walking in while Usagi, Makoto, and Minako all had hearts in their eyes. She was determined to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me, but I'm Ami Mizuno, care to explain why you waltzed in and decide to sleep on my couch?"

"The name's Ryushu Mizuno. And I'm tired. Go away."

Across the world at New York City, seismic meters went off as the jaws of 5 teenage super powered girls hit the floor.

Please read and review.


	2. YOUR WHAT?

Last chapter, Ryushu Mizuno was released from the Juuban mental institution were he has lived for the last 15 years. Ami now has to deal with an extremely angry and violent brother.

There will be some small bloody portions in this chapter but I will put markers to let you know they are here.

I would like to thank some people such as, sweetortonlover86, blizzardx, and ancient death for their support and NatchMusik. For helping me with how much yen is.

"YOUR WHAT!?!?!" Makoto and the other senshi yelled/asked. She, and most likely they, were all confused. First this tall dark hunk appears, only to reveal he's the senshi of mercury's brother.

"I have a brother?" Ami asked, reflecting the thoughts of everyone.

"Yes, our _mother_," Ryushu responded not bothering to hide the venom in his voice, "locked me away in some forsaken mental institution for fifteen years. So I'm VERY angry at most of the time." Usagi, sailor moon, decided to try with introductions.

"Hi, I'm Usagi, this is Minako, Makoto, and Rei. Want to be friends?"

Ryushu opened a single eye and looked at her. "I have known you for all of two minutes, and all ready I can't stand you." Usagi looked like she was about to cry when Rei stood up and yelled, "Hey, who do you think you are?" "I am Ryushu Mizuno, one of the most feared and respected inmates at the institution. Who are you?" "Why are you so feared?" Minako asked. "I'll tell you." He answered.

_**The bloody, it starts here.**_

"…And another thing, punk, I'm king here got it?" The self-proclaimed king of the asylum, Nigiharo Koatsuke, yelled in Ryushu's face. "Leave the kid alone, he's been here longer then most of the staff." A fellow inmate called. Nigihaor turned and yelled, "I'm not leaving until he acknowledges I AM KIAGGGHHHHHH." More words would have followed, but Ryushu decided to shut him up for good. So he reached into Nigiharo's mouth, grabbed his tongue and ripped it out. One of the orderlies tried to grab ryushu, but ended up getting punched in the face. Soon he was held down by four orderlies who were trying to inject him with tranquilizer.

**_Ok, the bloody is over._**

"Oh, kami, and they let you out?" asked Makoto. "Yes, good behavior, it goes along way." Ryushu laughed and walked upstairs. "Where are you going?" Ami asked. "To find a place where I can sleep. IN PEACE!!" And with that he walked into an empty room and shut the door.

Here's chapter two. Please review


	3. DMP arrives

See chapter one of my disclaimer.

I would like to thank some people such as, sweetortonlover86, blizzardx, and ancient death for their support and NatchMusik

For your reviews.

Two weeks had passed since Ryushu appeared. Slowly he was becoming part of the family. He was still a little cold to Usagi and the other inner senshi, but was surprisingly close to the outers, Hotaru especially. He had even stared coming to the hospital and helping out. The only problem was a new enemy appeared. The day after a big lightning storm, a new youma, appeared. But the oddest thing was who it claimed were its masters.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Dead Scream!"**_ called Pluto as she blasted the latest youma. The creature, which resembled a lobster, was now surrounded. But to their surprise it laughed. "HAHAHAHA, you think I'm just an ordinary youma, don't you? Well My masters, Mistress Nine and the Dark Moon Prince will summon more of my kind to battle you and avenge me!" "Were have you been shellfish?" asked chibi-moon. Sailor moon followed by saying "Mistress nine is dead. Just like you." And with that she hit the youma with her purification attack and turned it into moondust.

Ok. Back to real time

"Well, are you ready for your first day of school, Ryushu?" Yuriko asked her son. "Yeah, I just need a minute." He said from behind his door. Inside Ryushu was finishing a drawing. It was of a youma, which resembled the jolly green giant. "I call this one the "Greenie of the meanie." He said to his laptop. Suprisingly the laptop answered back, "Stop naming these things. Your embarrassing yourself." He chuckled and placed it in the scanner. "Shut up and scan. Then send it out around 1:00." "Your not the boss of me." The voice reminded him. "Mistress nine, I own you, or at least your home." Mistress nine's spirit had become trapped in the laptop during the storm a week ago. Since then he had agreed to draw monsters and Nine would bring them to life. He had decided to call himself "The Dark Moon Prince." He even designed a suit he would wear when he met the Senshi tonight.

Later that night, Ami detected a new youma and they went to do what they did best. Except there was one problem. The youma was accompanied by a strange man. He was tall and wearing a suit made of cybernetic parts. "Hello Senshi. My name is not for your ears, but you may call me the Dark Moon Prince. I have decided to make my presence known." "Are you the one claiming Mistress Nine is alive?" asked Rei. "Oh, she is alive. And before you get to her, you must deal with my _**Creature-tamer**_." The youma resembling a circus ringmaster then ordered lions to attack. A quick world shaking destroyed them and the Tamer. "Well now, how about giving me my dance?" Dark Moon Prince asked. And for the last ten minutes they fought with no luck. Until DMP asked a question. "Why don't you summon Pegasus and ask him to help?" "Somethings wrong." Said Venus. "They never said something like that before." "But we need his power." Replied Uranus. And with that, Sailor Chibi-moon asked Pegasus for his help. Except when Pegasus arrived, it was more trouble. DMP summoned a cyber-whip and cracked it in the air, which caused Pegasus to look at him "Pegasus, attack your friends, NOW!" Suddenly, the eyes of the winged-horse changed to a dark red and Pegasus attacked the Senshi. "Pegasus, what are you doing?" asked chibi-usa. "Pegasus must be under the control of the Dark Moon prince." Makoto realized. "We need to destroy that whip. If we do that, the control Dark Moon has over Pegasus will be shattered." Analyzed Mercury, she and they others attacked but had even littler sucsess. Until Mercury saw an opening and attacked that is. "_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" **_She called and the whip was knocked out of his hands and with the Venus Love-Me-Chain is destroyed. DMP rubbed his hand and smirked. "Not bad. But not that good. Now how about trying to hit me this time. I'll stand still if it would help." He taunted. "Your going down. In the name of the moon, We will punish you." Said Moon and Chibi-moon as they ran at him. "_Double Sailor Moon Kick!" _they called and buried they feet in his chest. The attack sent him back about five feet but did no damage. "Would it be easier if I close my eyes?" He asked and closed them. They got up again and attempted something else. "_Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!"_ the combo attack hit him dead in the chest with zero effect. "Yawn. I'm going to go home. See you tomarrow." And with that the powerful enemy known as Dark moon prince, vanished.

Well, The sailor Senshi finnaly meet the Dark Moon Prince. Please read and review.


	4. Changes

I am writing this rewrite of chapter four because I feel I lost Ryushu's spirit.

Ami Minuzo looked out the window as she and her family drove to the hospital where a patient has gone missing. She looked back a bit and saw Ryushu, her newly discovered brother, drive alongside them on the motorcycle their mother had gotten him. Ryushu was a mystery to her. Sometimes she felt Ryushu was a mystery to himself.

The hospital

They had split up to cover more ground; Ami so far had no luck. She turned on the walkie-talkie. "Ryushu, find him yet?" "No not yet. I'll let you know if I do."

Meanwhile: Ryushu grinned as he turned off the walkie, as got back to his newest monster. He didn't have a name for it yet. Thing would do. It would be 5'9 and quick as hell. He slipped the drawing into his pocket and walked out.

As usual, when the senshi battled the Dark Moon Prince, they got pummeled. "Give up already. I'm getting a little tired of always beating you girls up." Sailor Moon stood up defiantly and said "Evil never wins!" The Prince looked at her for a second, before pulling out his blaster. "Never say never, little girl" Suddenly, as he was about to fire, as rose hit him in the hand. The Dark moon Prince looked and saw Tuxedo Kamen standing on a lightpost. "Villain's who challenge the light will be blinded by the power of love!" Procliamed the future king of earth. "Who writes your lines?" asked the powerful foe as he fired at Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon used this time to fire one of her blasts at the DMP. Who fired at it, canceling out. "I'm growing weary of this. In one week, we shall do battle again. Nine on Nine. Prepare yourself."

Thing in that week quickly deteriorated. Ryushu had a big fight with his mother over his imprisonment and left. He now lived in the basement of the outer home. However, something happened that made her think there was still a chance. They had all went to the msuseum. The senshi, to investigate a moon rock that was giving off energy, Ryushu, because he was bored.

Flashback

"What do you think? Is it unremarkable, or what?" asked Ryushu. "No one forced you to come with us." Replied Setsuna. "I hate being…..is it supposed to be glowing?" That got the senshi's attention. Sure enough, the rock had begun to take on a black glow. A small tear-shaped piece separated and flew over to Ryushu. "I have been out of the loop for 15 years, but I never heard of rocks doing that." He remarked. "It can't be." Stated Setsuna. "Ryushu is the senshi of darkness. But there hasn't been one in thousands of years."

And with that, the group explained what happened and what he now was. However, he stated he would be unable to help fight the Dark Moon Prince due to some palne he already made. He offered to help them prepare. They accepted and he worked them to the point, even Ami thought she was going to start hating him.

Ryushu looked at the clock. One hour until the battle. He pocketed the youma he drew and left, leaving the senshi crystal.

Here's my rewrite. Please read and review, as well as check out my story, Ghost in The Senshi.


End file.
